


Fire In The Belly Comic Book

by brimstonegold, virtualpersonal



Series: Fire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Comic Book Style, Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, Fluff, Futuristic, M/M, Omega Dean, One Shot, Romance, Schmoop, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimstonegold/pseuds/brimstonegold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualpersonal/pseuds/virtualpersonal
Summary: Dean is pissed/pouty about not being allowed off their space ship.





	Fire In The Belly Comic Book

**Author's Note:**

> Very short comic book to inspire us to finish up a full story (not comic book) we have started for this pair. I think I'll mark this as part of a series, so that when the fanfic is ready, they will be linked.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161453755@N05/38498722960/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161453755@N05/40308196321/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161453755@N05/40308196041/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
